1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder injection internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known cylinder injection internal combustion engine that includes an engine body including a cylinder block and a cylinder head fixed on the top surface of the cylinder block. The engine body includes a plurality of cylinders aligned along the longitudinal axis of the engine body. The cylinder head includes a plurality of fuel ports extending to the corresponding cylinders from one sidewall surface of the cylinder head. The one sidewall surface of the cylinder head is located on one side of the longitudinal axis of the engine body, on which the intake ports are disposed. Cylinder fuel injection valves are attached to the fuel ports, and a knock sensor is attached to one sidewall surface of the cylinder block. The one sidewall surface of the cylinder block is located on the one side of the longitudinal axis of the engine body, on which the one sidewall of the cylinder head is located. Refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-079901 (JP 05-079901 A).